Dushi
by Springintveld
Summary: Laura and her friends travel to the caribbean for a well deserved vacation. She and Lafontaine are taking diving lessons. There's no way Laura is going to fall for her hot broody instructor. No way, nope, not gonna happen, right?
**A/N: I've previously posted this on AO3 and just now gotten around to posting it here as well.**

 **It was written for the Carmilla Secret Santa exchange 2015**

* * *

 **Dushi**

Carmilla sighs while she looks at her schedule for this week. Today there is a cruise ship harboured at the island, that means no regular lessons because everybody has to be ready to entertain the seniors that have too much time and money on their hands. They have no clue how diving works but they want to show their grandchildren that they are in fact still hip. Carmilla does not like working on cruise ship days.

Tuesday, wednesday and thursday morning she is scheduled to teach an open water diver course to two tourists. Apparently they followed the theory part of the course online. Carmilla can't blame them, why waste time studying when you can spend that time in the water? Also no theory means less talking and Carmilla likes the sound of that.

The rest of her schedule was empty, but that would probably change in the next few days. They usually had a lot of tourists coming by for some last minute lessons or guided dives. Hopefully she would get some guided dives later this week. Guided dives were the best part of her job. The customers who reserve them are mostly experienced divers who never been to the island and don't want to think about where to go, they just wanted to enjoy the beauty of the reef. Those are the divers Carmilla can relate to. The fact that she doesn't really have to talk to the divers on a guided dive also helps with the joy.

Carmilla takes a deep breath and puts on a smile when she hears her boss JP arrive with a van full of diver wannabees. The end of her shift can not come fast enough.

* * *

Laura is bouncing on her seat, she can't wait to get out of the plane. She has been looking forward to this trip for months. Sixteen days can't be enough time to see all the beauty of this island, right?

Finally the doors of the plane open. Laura gets on her feed to get her luggage. This would be easier if she was just a few inches taller. Kirch stands up beside her.

"Need help there little hottie?"

"You really shouldn't call girls hotties Wilson."

"I'm sorry Laura. Old habits die hard" Kirsch grabs her luggage and goes to help LaFontaine and Perry with their luggage. Danny has already gotten her bag and is on her way to the exit.

They have to wait in the hot sun for half an hour before they get through customs. Perry mutters about how irresponsible this long wait in the burning sun is. "We could burn, get dehydrated or die of a heatstroke you know" Laura doesn't really listen. She enjoys the calm and hopes that one day she will find it in her to be as relaxed as the guy from customs.

After they get the rest of their luggage and their rental car they drive to the hotel. They have 3 apartments at plaza hotel. Laura was welcome to stay with Perry and Lafontaine or Danny and Kirsch, but she decided against wanted Perry en Lafontaine to have some quality alone time. They didn't get much at school with Perry being to floor don and all. Staying with Danny and Kirsch would mean sharing a room with one of them and she didn't feel comfortable with that.

So she choose the slightly more expensive option and got her own apartment. After settling into their apartments they decided to go into town for a little bit of sightseeing and dinner.

The next morning Laura wakes up early and very excited. She is going to dive today. Danny and Kirsch both already have their dive certificate and Perry considers diving to dangerous. Luckily Lafontaine was willing to join Laura for diving lessons. They actually came up with the idea to take the theory lessons online and already reserved lessons for the first couple of days of their holiday. Laura couldn't wait to get in the water and was ready to leave half an hour before they had to go. They also made reservations for a guided dive for Kirsch and Danny at the same place so the four of them leave together."I feel bad for Perry, we're leaving her alone for the day" "Don't worry about Perry L. She thinks she has found mold in the shower. She will spent her day cleaning our apartment, so I'd say she will have a great day"

It is a 10 minute drive to The Yellow Submarine where Laura will get her last lessons before receiving her certificate. She gets out of the car before it comes to a full stop. She can't wait to get started.

* * *

Carmilla walks out of the dressing room and helps herself to a glass of water when she sees a tiny brunette jump out of a car. The girls is fidgeting with her fingers hopping from one foot to the other clearly impatient waiting for the rest of the people to get out of the car. Carmilla is intrigued by this little ball of excitement. She hopes this beautiful girl was one of her students for today. She wouldn't mind learning her how to use her equipment or... Wait a minute since when doesn't she mind the fact that teaching diving sometimes means close proximity to the student? No, no, no, she does not like people especially not cute and excited ones. This is not happening! She takes one last look at the girl, she really is beautiful, and walks into the office where she finds Betty.

"I think your divers have arrived Betty"

Betty looks out the door and sees Laura and her friends walk through the fence into the courtyard. She looks back at Carmilla.

"There are four people and my guided dive is only for two, so your students have arrived as well Grumpy."

Carmilla sighs and walks out to join Betty.

* * *

Laura mouth falls open when she sees a dark haired woman walk out of the building. This is not just a woman, this is the most beautiful woman Laura has ever seen. She can't stop staring at her until LaF nudges her side.

"Like what you see cupcake?" The gorgeous woman asks Laura while smirking at her.

"Uhm… yeah, sorry about that" Laura answers while she feels her face heating up.

The blond instructor giggles and steps forward.

"Hi guys, I'm Betty and this is Carmilla." She says while pointing at the woman Laura can't stop looking at.

"What can we help you with? Divewise."

"Hi, I'm Lafontaine. That's Danny, Kirsch and Laura. I e-mailed a couple of weeks ago and reserved a guided dive and some lessons." Laura doesn't understand how LaFontaine can talk while in the proximity of Carmilla, She is sure if she wasn't resting against a wall her legs would not be able to hold her weight. The fact that Carmilla keeps giving her glances isn't helping either.

"Right, I'll be doing the guided dive and Carmilla will take care of the lessons. So who is coming with me?" The blond doesn't wait for an answer and walks into the building. Danny and Kirsch follow her while Laura starts to shuffle around awkwardly. She'll never pass her lessons if this Carmilla can get on her nerves this easy. You need to girl the hell up Hollis! You're finally going to get your PADI, that's been your dream ever since… No stop thinking about that! Just shake it off and enjoy your lessons. Laura opens her eyes while letting out a breath she had no idea she was holding.

"Are you okay cutie?" Carmilla asks and Laura can hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started"

"Alright, follow me."Carmilla doesn't look convinced but still walks to wooden stairs next to a shipping container, that leads to a terrace on top of it.

"So I know you said in your reservation that you would do the theory online before coming here and as much as I wish I could start with the lessons I have to make sure you actually know the theory."

"Does this mean a test? Because I did not come all the way here during summer break to make a test."

"I don't make the rules ginger."

"Why do we need the test? You can see if we know what we're doing while you take us into the water. It's not like anything can happen when we're in shallow water." Laura can feel something break inside her chest and before Carmilla has a chance to react to LaF Laura is standing in front of them with a face scrunched up in anger.

"Sit down and take the test Lafontaine! Diving can in fact be dangerous, even in shallow water. If you don't take the proper safety measures you can die, hell even when you do take the proper precautions you may not survive! So shut up and take the stupid test already!"

"Whoah frosh what contaminated your control samples? I'm sorry, sitting down and taking the test okay?"

* * *

Carmilla is speechless and she can't remember when was the last time somebody else than her mother had that effect on her.

That little ball of sunshine has a snappy side, she shouldn't like that as much as she does.

She takes another look at the blond. Are there tears in her eyes? Does that little speech of her have more meaning than it looks like? She definitely needs to take a close look at the tiny cupcake, make sure she is ok. No, no, no, no, she is not caring about this cute girl.

It's just a matter of safety to keep a close look. If she freaks while diving things can end badly. Yes that's all it is.

"Alright dushi, the safety speech is the prerogative of the dive instructor, not the student. But you are right, thing can go wrong without the right precautions. However, after you finish your test I will tell you everything you need to know about safety and diving ok? Please sit down and make the test, it should take no more than one hour, after you finish you can come find me in the shop. Good luck."

She walks down the stairs and into the shop. While waiting for the two of them to finish the test she can't stop thinking about Laura's little speech. It takes her a while before she realizes what possibly is the cause of the freak out. She slams her hand onto her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?" She murmurs.

"Why didn't you think of what sooner?"

She looks up and sees Laura standing in the doorway.

"Do you have a question about the test?"

"No, I'm finished."

"Are you sure? It took you like half an hour, that's really fast."

"Well I am very smart." Laura says with a shy smile and Carmilla thinks she feels her heart stop for a couple of beats.

"I'll be the judge of that when I examine your test." Good comeback Karnstein.

Laura hands her the test and waits impatiently in front of her while she tries to concentrate on the task at hand. Key word being try because she can't help but notice a little bit of tanned stomach peeking out between the tanktop and shorts the creampuff is wearing. It is really distracting and it takes a lot of strenght to review the test instead of reaching out and touch that stomach.

It takes her longer than usually but she finishes reviewing the test and is amazed. This girl really is smart, she didn't make a single mistake.

"Looks like you are smart. No mistakes, congratulations we can start your lessons."

"I told you so. Are you gonna tell me what you were murmuring about when I walked in here?"

"Nope."

"I'm majoring in journalism, so I'll find out eventually."

"I'll take my chances dushi."

"My name is Laura and it won't kill you to use it you know."

There was that snappy side again and Carmilla could feel herself fall just a little bit more. Stop it Karnstein she's just a student only here for two weeks nothing good can come from this. Besides she's probably straight. Alright Karnstein now you're just lying, you have seen her look at you, she definitely not straight... She has to stop thinking about Laura like this. It's not happening and that's the end of it.

"Let's go to your friend and see if she's finished."

"Actually Lafontaine is genderqueer. So you should use they and their when referring to them."

"Noted. Let's see if they're finished and we can get you both some equipment before we go into the sea."

* * *

Lafontaine is answering the last question when they hear a sound from behind. They turn around and see Carmilla and Laura getting up the last steps of the stairs. It looks like Carmilla is checking out Laura's ass. Also Laura got flustered when she met Carmilla earlier this morning. So there is definitely brewing something between those two girls. Laura deserves some fun and Carmilla looks like she knows fun so they make up their mind and promise themselves: They are being Cupid this vacation. Laura looks at them in confusion. Yeah they should probably stop smiling like an idiot.

"Are you finished with your test?"

"Yeah, here you go." They hand their test to Carmilla. When she walks over to another table to revise the test Laura immediately turn to them and whispers "I don't know what you're up to and I don't want to know. All I want is that you stop right now."

"I can't stop anything if I'm not doing anything"

"I saw your face, you're up to something. I know your experiments and I don't want anything to happen to anyone when we're diving." Laura looks scared and Lafontaine doesn't have it in her to lie. "I'm not planning an experiment. It's just occurred to me that you and Carmilla got chemistry and maybe I should help you two get together."

"Yeah not happening, so cut it off!" They notice that Laura is blushing. They were right that Carmilla effects Laura.

"Alright. You have one mistake in your test. There is no formula to calculate the weight of lead needed on your leadbelt. It's a matter of trying."

"I'm a bio major I'm sure I can find a formula."

"There are simply too much variables science ginger, but I wouldn't want to ruin your fun so please knock yourself out. So now you have proven you know the theoretical basics we're going to take a look at the equipment, follow me"

* * *

Carmilla walks to the shipping container that is used as dressing room. Next to the entrance there is a rack of wetsuits. And inside there are some benches and hooks bolted to the wall. "You can take a wetsuit here. They stretch a bit in the water so make sure to pick a size that feels a little too small. I suggest a small for cupcake and a medium for bio ginger. You can leave your clothes in the dressing room. We have a safe in the shop where you can put your valuables in. Do however take note that we are in no way responsible if any of your stuff is misplaced or stolen. I'll see you out there when you're suited up." She walks out of the dressing room into the next shipping container to get the equipment needed.

She took masks, snorkels, BCD's, weight belts including some extra lead weights, regulators, simple spg's and scuba tanks. She would get the fins once she knew her students shoe size. While she is gathering her stuff Lafontaine arrives. "So… are you single?" You're surprised by the bluntness of the question and raise an eyebrow at them. "Excuse me?" "I've seen the way you two look at each other and I know chemistry. You two have it, I just don't want you to string Laura along while you have a girlfriend at home." "She's a pretty girl and I like to look at pretty girls, but nothing will happen and that is the last I'm gonna say about this ginger." She says the last sentence in a whisper when she spots Laura walking out of the dressing room.

"Here I have laid out almost all the equipment you need when you go scuba diving. You both did very well on your test so you should be able to tell me what is missing." As she suspected Laura was the first to answer. "Fins." "That's right, I'll get them in a minute when i know your shoe size. But first I'm gonna show you how to assemble your gear. After I'm done you're gonna put together your own gear, so pay attention. First we always check if the equipment is in good condition. You don't want any failing equipment when you're 30 metres below the surface." She sees Laura's smile falter for a moment at that last sentence. While she shows them how to check for any malfunctions in the equipment and how to assemble it she keeps a close eye on Laura. Although she jokes with LaFontaine her smiles and laughter never seem to reach her eyes. It bothers Carmilla, which is weird because she usually couldn't care less about the wellbeing of her students. "Earth to Carmilla!" "What ginger?" "We've been asking for minutes if we assembled our gear correctly" "Ow yeah… right… Let me see." Way to impress the girl Carmilla. now she probably thinks you're weird. She checks the equipment and gets them their fins.

"As you've learned your dive buddy is just as important as your equipment. If something happens when you dive your buddy can help you out and make sure you both get back to the surface safely. Needless to say it's important you have a dive buddy you trust. Since you two signed up for lessons together you're going to be each other's dive buddy's. You do trust each other right?" Both Laura and Lafontaine not their heads eagerly. "Ok there is one last thing we have to do before we can go into the water. Who can tell me what it is?" Usually Carmilla doesn't ask questions, but she likes the proud look that appears on Laura's face when she gives the right answer. "Laura?" "We have to do a buddy check, Which means we have to check each other equipment and make sure the other person's equipment is working correctly." "You're right. Do you remember how to do a buddy check?" "Of course!" "Show us" "Laura works precisely and takes her time. While doing the buddy check she explains to LaFontaine what she is doing. She's a bit clumsy but very enthusiastic. Carmilla tunes out Laura's voice and takes these moments to just look at her and appreciate her beauty and cuteness. She knows Laura is too good for her, she is too good for damaged goods, but that doesn't mean she can't is going to happen…

* * *

While Laura is checking LaFontaines equipment she notices Carmilla staring at her. LaFontaine most have noticed too because they whisper. "She's into you, you're into her I don't see why you can't have some fun." Laura whispers back "I told you it's not going to happen. I don't want to try anything while she's my instructor and besides she probably won't go for someone like me." "Why wouldn't she wanna go for you? You're quite a catch Frosh! I think it's stupid you don't want to make a move while she is our teacher but that's your decision and I respect that. But please make a move after we finish our course ok?" "Ok" After she's done checking it's Lafontaine's turn. It's coming clear to Laura that Carmilla doesn't joke about dive safety. I makes her a little less nervous about actually going into the water. Until now it was all just theoretical, now it's time for practical and she is more nervous than she likes to admit. It looks like Carmilla picked up on her nervousness because when they cross the street to the ocean she comes up to Laura and starts talking to her. "Are you okay dushi?" "I would be if you would use my name instead of nicknames." She snaps at the instructor. Yeah maybe she is more nervous than she is willing to admit. "Alright Laura if you don't want to tell me what is bothering you fine, just know that you can talk to me if you want to. I may not be good with the whole feelings thing but sometimes it's easier to confide into a stranger than your friends." "I'll keep that in mind." Carmilla might be right but she really isn't ready to talk about it, maybe she never will be. Carmilla and LaFontaine are a couple of feet in front of her and already in the water. Alright, just girl the hell up and get in the water. She takes a deep breath and walks into the water and wades towards her companions. When she arrives Carmilla starts with her instructions.

"First we're gonna do some exercises to get familiar with the use of your equipment. Get to shoulder deep water and make sure you're standing firm with both feet on the ground. Than we take the regulator and put it in our mouth. We gonna breath through it a couple of times and when you feel comfortable with it you squat down until you're fully underwater. Keep breathing through your regulator and come back up after a couple breaths."

Carmilla's slow introduction calmed Laura's nerves and during the rest of the instructions she is able to listen to and follow the instructions without being nervous about diving. She does however get nervous about beïng close to Carmilla. When Carmilla adjusted her weight belt she was sure her cheeks got hot enough to set the water on fire. Carmilla seemed to enjoy getting Laura as flustered as possible and although Laura tried to keep her cool she had a hard time doing so. When lunch finally arrives she feels like her cheeks will be permanent crimson.

"I think you both are ready for a real dive after lunch. You don't have to disassemble your gear, just put it in the corner next to the bulletin board. I'll see you both back here in an hour."

* * *

Carmilla walks into the office and drops in a chair with a heavy sigh. "Was it that bad?" "No it wasn't" "Then why are you sighing like you have to carry the weight of the world?" "I'm not" "Yeah you are! Come on you can tell me anything" "I can't tell you this JP" "Why not?" "Because" "Carmilla you're being impossible !" "Just let it go JP!" She get's up and walks away angry. She walks to city café as fast as her legs will carry her. When she enters she spots Sarah Jane behind the bar and walks up to her. "Hi Carmilla, I'll be with you in a minute." She gives SJ an angry glare and waits. "You're in early, don't you have to work?" "Lunch break, can I…" "Ofcourse, here you go." Sarah Jane reaches under the bar, comes up with a guitar and gives it to Carmilla. "Thanks." Carmilla takes it and walks to the small stage in the far right corner of the room. She takes a seat on the chair on top of the stage and starts strumming the guitar and singing.

After the last chord the crowd gives her a big applause. For the first time since entering the bar she feels calm enough to look around. Almost immediately she sees the little ball of sunshine that made her decide to come here during her lunchbreak. Laura holds her gaze and she feels like Laura can see all of her secrets by just looking into her eyes. She looks away and walks of the stage. After handing the guitar back to SJ she walks out trying (and failing) not to look at Laura again.

Back at the yellow submarine she's relieved to see that JP is nowhere to be seen. Although her trip to City café made her calm down, she knows she is not calm enough to face her noosy boss. She needs to do something so she decides to go ahead and fill the empty tanks. While she's finishing up the first badges Betty walks with her divers. "You can leave you tanks on the left side of the entrance to the equipment container. I hope you've had as much fun as I did." "Could we book another guided dive for tomorrow?" "Sure, do you know where you wanna go?" "No, Danny any thoughts?" "Maybe a shipwreck?" "that's an awesome idea bro." "I'll take you to Hilma Hooker tomorrow." "Ehhh I'm not going to a hooker and neither should he." "Hilma Hooker is the name of a dive site with a wreck." They move their conversation inside and you're grateful you don't have to listen to Betty explaining the name once again, Betty enjoys telling that story a little too much.

You finish up filling the tanks and move on to sweeping the floor. JP walks out and when he sees you voluntarily sweeping he looks like hell just froze over. You give him a glare and say "Don't". Before he can react Laura and LaFontaine walk in.

* * *

Danny wonders what the deal is with this Carmilla girl. She caught her staring at Laura this morning like she was going to eat her. She would have called her out on it, but that would probably have caused a fight with Laura about her being too protective. Fighting probably isn't the best way to start your vacation, right? But now when she sees them looking at eachother she feels the urge to protect Laura. She takes a couple of deep breaths and clenches her firsts a few times, history has taught her being protective of Laura leads to fights and long periods of time without talking. So for Laura she should try. Laura left Lafontaine when she came in and went to Carmilla. She decided this was as good as any time to start trying and walked up to them.

"I didn't know you could sing, carmilla"

"There's a lot you don't know about me dushi"

"How do you know she sings?"

"O, Hi Danny. Laf and I were lunching at City Café and suddenly there was somebody playing a guitar and singing. When we looked at the little stage in the corner it turned out to be Carmilla. She's really talented."

"Do you often play Carmilla?" Danny knows her tone is rude but she can't help it. This mystery girl has Laura wrapped around her finger. Laura doesn't know a single thing about this stranger, yet she can't stop smiling the goofy smile she used to give her back in their first year of college.

"None of your business gingersnap!" Carmilla walks away and Laura turns to her and looks pissed. So far the avoidance of a fight.

"What the hell Danny?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. That was rude and totally uncalled for. I'm warning you, if you feel the need to protect me again, stop it right now. If our friendship is worth anything to you, you back-off. I already have an overprotective dad and I don't need another one of those!" Laura turns and walks over to Lafontaine.

* * *

Laura feels like steam is coming out off her ears. Unbelievable, every time she has a crush on someone Danny can't keep control of her need to protect Laura. Wait… crush… ughh she's doomed.

"What's up L.?"

"Danny can't control her need to protect me."

"You know she has a thing for you right?"

"Wha… No we're just friends."

"Yeah, but if it was up to her you would be more than friends."

"You're seeing things Laf. Let's go find Carmilla so we can get into the water."

She walks into the direction Carmilla left. Inside she finds her sitting in what looks like an office.

"Are you and the bio major ready to get wet cupcake?" How does she make a simple sentence sound so sexy that Laura needs to find something to hold onto because it feels like her legs will give out.

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright let's go."

You follow her out of the office to your gear where Lafontaine is already waiting.

"Alright. When you go for a dive always make sure the have a completely full thank. Which means we're going to start with changing your tanks."

"But we hardly used any air from our thanks this morning and it's not like we're going to dive for hours right?"

"Well ginger, you may not have used much air, but it's an easy safety precaution. You've used about a quarter of you air. Which indeed leaves enough air for the short shallow dive we're about to make, but imagine somewhere halfway your buddies equipment fails and the two of you end up having to use the buddy breather in order the both get safe to the surface. That would be the moment you wished you had brought a full tank." Okay maybe she was ready to admit she had a crush on Carmilla and maybe, just maybe she should do something with it. Wait. No absolutely not. She's not going to do anything until after she's finished her course.

"Alright you made your point calm down, broody."

"Well you learned how to assemble your gear. Now go and change your tanks. I'll be here waiting."

She and Lafontaine change the tank in record time and put on their gear. After a buddycheck you follow Carmilla to the oceanside.

* * *

After a half an hour dive they surface in front of the diving school. Before they can even get their mask off Carmilla is in their face. "I'm gonna say this only once. Never ever touch the coral! It's very fragile and a simple touch can kill it. If I ever catch you trying to touch the coral again I'll rip your spleen out and destroy your diving license. Got it?"

"Ehhh sorry? I just wanted a little bit to do some research." Carmilla glares at them and walks off while Laura punches them hard in the arm.

"What? I didn't think taking a small piece would hurt. Besides it's for science."

"She slapped your hand away three times. You should have gotten the message the first time."

"I'm sorry L. It won't happen again."

"l can't go diving with you if you act irresponsible down there." With a sigh Laura walks away. They don't get Laura's behaviour, she usually doesn't mind their obsession with science. But ever since they arrived here this morning she's acting weird. She probably wants to make a good first impression towards Carmilla. Laura is definitely more into Carmilla than she is admitting. They take a few minutes to make up their mind and walk after Carmilla and Laura determined to convince Carmilla to let them buy her a drink tonight.

* * *

She spots Carmilla next to the water tank when she walks through the gate. She walks up to her.

"I'm sorry about Lafontaine. They are so into science that sometimes they can't control themselves."

" You shouldn't apologize for your friend. That's their job"

" I know but I just can't help it. I like to make things right."

" Well aren't you the posterchild of the naïve provincial girl."

"What does that mean?"

" You have a naïve view on things, probably because you don't know how cruel the world can be."

"You don't know anything about me Carmilla! I've experienced the cruel side of the world. I just choose not to let that get to me. Instead of brooding and acting all closed off I choose to look to the bright side. Maybe you should try that sometime, it might make you better company." It took her all of her strength not to start yelling at Carmilla and by the time she was finished with her speech she was clenching her fist until her knuckles were white. Without another glance at the dive instructor she walks away and almost into Lafontaine. "I'm sorry L it won't happen again I promise."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She walks past Lafontaine and starts cleaning up her gear. She can't stop herself from eavesdropping into the conversation Lafontaine is having with Carmilla.

"Hey carmilla, I'm sorry I didn't listen. It won't happen again. As you may have gathered I'm a science nerd and I thought taking a little bit of coral wouldn't hurt. Again I'm very sorry."

" apology accepted."

" okay great. To make it up to you I would like to buy you a drink. The tiki bar at plaza eight o'clock tonight."

"Ehh…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Ok ginger see ya tonight. Now clean up your gear and get out of my sight."

She can't believe Lafontaine just did that. After putting away the last pieces of her gear she stomps to the dressing room to get changed. When she's nearly dressed Lafontaine enters. "Why did you invite Carmilla for drinks?"

"As an apology, also this way the two of you can get to know eachother better. That way you can get to the kissing part right after we finish our course."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because. Just drop it Laf, it's not gonna happen."

" Why not?"

" Because she's a raging b..bad person."

"Since when?"

"Just drop it."

" Okay, but you are gonna be there tonight right? I mean you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to."

"Yeah." After they both finish changing they walk out the dressing room and search for Carmilla. She let's Lafontaine do the talking and only nods her agreement when Carmilla suggest they start at the same time tomorrow.

Danny and Kirsch are not back from their dice and She suggest that they walk back to the hotel. It isn't that far and she really doesn't want to wait for Danny and Kirsch anywhere near The Yellow Submarine and Carmilla.

* * *

She's been standing in front of her closet for at least have an hour, not knowing what to wear. What does one wear when having a drink with students, adult students, one of which she is attracted to. It's just her luck that said student currently hates her guts. She sighs and takes the clothes she wore to work this morning of the ground. What she wears doesn't matter since it's just drinks with students. But it does, sounded a small voice in her head. Right… Laura. She sure fucked that up, and now she has to deal with that. Maybe she should go for her signature leather pants and corset. It might make Laura a little more forgiving if she decides to apologize.

* * *

Danny is fuming with anger. She heard Lafontaine and Perry talk about the conversation Lafontaine had with Laura in the dressing room at the Yellow Submarine. She knew Elvira was trouble! She's going to make Carmilla pay for hurting Laura.

The six of them have been at the bar since they finished dinner. Drinking. Maybe it has given her a little too much confidence, because the moment she sees Carmilla walking in their direction she storms towards her.

"You stay away from her!"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I never should have left her in your care, I knew you were trouble."

"What are you talking about Ginger Giant?"

"You let her fall in love with you. Probably so you could have your summer fling with some innocent little girl that hasn't seen anything of the world. Which is the only reason she falls for you lame pickup lines."

Carmilla looks bored at her fingernails which infuriates her even more.

"If you truly were Laura's friend you'd know that she isn't anything like you just described her." Carmilla moved to walk past her and added almost as an afterthought "Ow and Xena? You're about to find out how feisty your friend really is."

She turns around but whatever she was going to say to Carmilla died in her throat when she sees the look on Laura's face.

"Laura.."

"Don't you Laura me Danny. I told you this morning I don't need you to protect me, I can fight my own battles."

"But…"

"No Danny I'm done with you. I don't want anything to do with you until you can acknowledge the fact that I'm my own person."

With those words Laura stomps off to the beach. Yeah she probably should have stick with soda tonight. With a sigh she walks to her apartment.

* * *

After Danny walked away she had the urge to go after Laura, but fought it. Carmilla wasn't the right person to comfort Laura, certainly not after what happened earlier today. Reluctantly she pulled her gaze off of the small figure sitting in the sand and looked around searching for her other student. She found Lafontaine and their friends at the bar and walked towards them.

"Is everybody tall or ginger where you come from?"

"Hi Carmilla, you came! Let me introduce you. This is Perry, my girlfriend."Lafontaine pointed to the curly ginger next to them. She nodded her head to Carmilla who returned the gesture.

"I think you remember Kirsch from this morning." "Hi Carm-sexy." "Beefcake"

She ordered a drink and pretended to be listening to the conversation her three companions were having, her eyes traveling in the direction she knew Laura was sitting on the beach.

"You should go talk to her Carmilla."

"I don't think she wants to see me at the moment, Lafontaine. I said some hurtful things this afternoon."

"Did you mean them?"

"No."

"Then apologize!"

"I doubt she wants the hear my apology."

"You won't know that unless you try, but I think she would like to hear your apology."

"Well if you think so then maybe I should give it a try." She turns and starts to move in the direction of Laura when Lafontaine calls after her.

"Wait! She loves hot cocoa especially when she is upset."

She turns back to the bar and orders Laura's preferred beveridge. Anything to give her a better chance of Laura accepting her apology. If she would think about it she would chastise herself for caring so much, but in regard to Laura she stopped thinking and started feeling. As much as that scared her, she couldn't help it.

* * *

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, it's not like it's my beach."

Carmilla sits down next to her and hands her a cup.

"Is that cocoa?"

"Well a ginger bird whispered in my ear that you like to drink hot cocoa when you're upset. I thought I bring you some, since I'm the one who upset you this afternoon."

She sipt from the cup and couldn't help the content sigh that escaped her lips. Hot cocoa does make the world look a little better.

"Laura." Her head snapped up, Carmilla hadn't used her name all day.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was in a bad mood and took it out on you."

"Carmilla."

"Please let me finish. I shouldn't have called you naïve, especially since I know you're not."

"Well I did tell you that rather loudly."

"I meant I already new that before I said it to you."

"Than why did you say it?"

"I lashed out."

"Why?"

"Can't you just accept my apology?"

"I told you I'm a journalism major."

Carmilla let out a deep sigh. She knows she might be pushing it, however she wanted to know more about the beautiful woman beside her.

"Several years back I fell in love with a student. We had two amazing weeks and I was seriously considering quitting my job and follow her to built a live together. On her last night here i took her on a date. My intention was to tell her about my plans that evening. She unfortunately had different plans and told me it was just summer fling and that she had a fiance awaiting her back home. I swore to myself I would never fall for a student again because I can't handle that pain a second time."

Her breath catches when she realizes what Carmilla means. She's falling in love with her: Laura dorky mc dorkster. She takes a deep breathe and steels her nerves. If she wants this to work she has to tell Carmilla.

"My mother loves to dive. She was extremely careful and took all necessary precautions, but sometimes that isn't enough. When I was 9 she had a freak accident and…." She couldn't end the sentence.

"Your mother died while diving. That's why you reacted so strongly to Lafontaine regarding safety and why you tensed during the first exercises. I figured you lost someone you care about, but I had no idea it was someone so close to your heart. That must have sucked."

"Yeah it did." She took a couple more deep breathes willing her tears away.

"I'm afraid of losing another person I care about to the ocean."

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt Carmilla capture her lips with her own for a few moments. As soon as Carmilla stopped the kiss she rushed out her next words.

"I might be leaving in two weeks, but I'm coming back in two months for a yearlong internship" this time she starts the kiss.


End file.
